bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Kugo or Ginjo I usually write Ginjō in articles, but I see that you often change it to Kūgo. Would it be preferred if I used that instead ? : Okay, I'll try to use Kūgo from now on. Re:Sig Nope, Aizen is purple. Also, my sig is better than yours.-- Thank you for telling me about Kibune. But I swear I heard in the Japanese version, everyone calls him Kifune? I listened closely again to an episode and again, I swear it's Kifune. :o RE: Names Sorry to be such a pain! D: new gifs Looking for the gif of Hanatarō using Hisagomaru from the healing to the offensive use. Im not sure but this may have only happened once. Also on the Hakuda page i need gifs for Raiōken, Gatling Mad-Stomping, Sandbag Beat, Panty-Flash Tornado, Tesshō, and Chōhigezutsuki.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also a gif of the the Senkaimon appearing and opening when the Gotei 13 arrived. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi SunXia. I'd also have a small request. Could you please make a gif for Deadly Darts? It's only used in episode 39. Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Umm possibly the zanjutsu page, can see whats going on there.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Why I undo undos to my edits -Pkercraft999 You probably got a complaint from Godisme. He is the first to undo my edits. You're the second. I revert undoes to my edits because they're wrong. Look up grammar. If it isn't grammar that's the problem, then it's logical flow. I'm not changing the content in any way. I'm not being idiotic in my changes. I know I'm new to the wiki, but for the most part I think I know what I'm doing. If you have questions, go to my Talk page. Thanks -Pkercraft999 "As his fight with Ulquiorra continues, Orihime shields Ichigo from an attack by Ulquiorra." Do you see anything wrong with this sentence? Chances are, you don't, because you and Godisme are reverting my edits. The pronoun "His" is referring to the subject, "Orihime," who is clearly female. How can anyone let that pass? Note that every other sentence in the article in which this sentence belongs to is grammatically incorrect. Godisme is complaining that this is just "my preference of wording things." This isn't a preference; this is following basic rules of English. If you or Godisme is going to ban me for "edit-warring," someone should better give a legitimate reason why. Simply saying "edit-warring" is not a legitimate reason, since there's a possibility that you're arguing for the wrong side? In this issue, I think that's the case. Godisme posted his disapproval earlier on my Talk Page. I showed him the example posted above, and obviously he doesn't understand. -Pkercraft999 You are correct that Ohrihime did not fight Ulquorria. Nevertheless, the pronoun "his" is referring to the subject of the sentence, female "Orihime." WITHIN THE SENTENCE. You know that what this sentence is saying because you have prior knowledge before reading this. But what if someone who doesn't know about Bleach? He or she will wonder what is "his" referring to because it doesn't refer to "Orihime." As his fight with Ulquiorra continues, Orihime shields Ichigo from an attack by Ulquiorra. -Pkercraft999 New Gifs and Pics Ok basically as of the anime I need alot. I need a pic of everyone standing together with Ichigo. This happens when they appear behind Ichigo before the explanation on how they returned his powers. Then there is another instance where Orihime is looking at them and they are together. There is the instances of the split screen verses facial depictions before the fights, i need those. A couple shots of the fight between Ichigo and Kugo there are good sword crossing pics. The pic of Kugo after he transforms, they have a pretty clear awesome shot of that one. A gif of that awesome getsuga tensho ichigo used, the second one with the great animation. The gif for Girilko's transformation. A pic of his death (him split apart) and him cut. A pic of the fullbringers enhanced. Also the fullbringers enhanced separately. The gif of radial Invaders being used. If you can one of Chad and Orihime breaking down, whatever is similar to the manga pic. Thanks--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Umm I would say maybe the 2nd one, which actually shows two separate abilities. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to ask about a good pic of Kenpachi with Girilko. Also I need a couple of those for Giriko's fight page. If you look at Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Giriko Kutsuzawa you can probably work out where the pics are necessary and therefore which ones to get. It probably wont be more then two. Also take a look at Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns so you can see the pics that need placement there as well. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC)